Third Brother is the Charm
by KoutoUchiha
Summary: Sasuke was submitted to a life of lies and hatred, Itachi dealt with the weight of his dead clan and Sasuke's hatred. Me, well, I'm neutral. All I want is for my big brothers to have peace. I'm Kouto Uchiha, and my dream is to save my brothers, then one day unite the five great shinobi villages. Although I'll need lots of help to reach my goals. (Male Oc, possible incest pairing)


I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, so on and so forth.

This'll be a quick introduction, all reviews are welcomed, flames are even put in high regards. Enjoy if you can!

Oh, and plus I know I'm not the best writer, that's why flames are welcomed and so I hope I can get better along the way.

ONTOTHESTORYONTOTHESTORYONTOTHESTORYONTOTHESTORYONTOTHESTORYONTOTHESTORYONTOTHESTORY

I feel overwhelmed, the first feeling I've had actually. There something blanketing me, yet I'm not warm, even though I don't know what that is exactly., I can tell that I'm cold. And I like it. But that force, the one overwhelming me, is making every breath I take thick, which is distracting me from the calming cold.

I hear noises, it's all garbled up. In fact everything is garbled up. At first I didn't know why, but then I realized that there was this chirping kind of noise. It drownded out any other noise I could have heard.

It started to hurt, at first it felt like an annoying itch that wouldn't go away, but then hurt a lot. It was an electrifying and hot pain. It increased so quickly, suddenly tears were dropping and trailing down my face. My eyes felt like they were trying to push themselves out. I tried my hardest to keep them shut.

"Get her away! Hand me a tranquilizer and get rubber gloves on all of you!" A voice cried, then there was shuffling, people moving around I suppose. A sharp pain hit my neck, then my consciousness left me.

"So calm and peaceful," A gentle voice murmured. "Such a beautiful little face." It was a lighter tone, the person talking and holding me must have been female. My mother probably.

"I agree, Kouto is very calm now. As is Sasuke." So my name must be Kouto. Considering what the deep baritone voice to the left of me. Sasuke is a boy sounding name, so it must be, like a twin brother. I opened my eyes and peeked at my surroundings. When my eyes focused, I saw the closest things near me. I was indeed being held by a woman, she had pale skin, dark dark gray, basically black hair but not so pure black. Her eyes were onyx, and she had a kind smile. Then, next to her, there was a man with the same features, but a stern face. He had a little bundle in his hands. It was wrapped in a baby blue blanket, unlike me, I had a red blanket, and a small tuff of black hair with a blue tint to it. The man must be Sasuke's and my father. I felt a good emotion, and without knowing it, I smiled at them. My dad's face softened, and mothers face lite up with excitement.

"Kouto, you don't know how much trouble you caused." Dad sighed.

"Now Fugako, it's alright. As long as we don't scare or frighten him, we're fine. He's fine as well. Remember what the doctor said? Those chakra absorbing earrings will make sure he doesn't get hurt by having to much chakra in his system."

"I know. I was there," He said tightly. "But what about him? He'll feel the pain of the electricity even if his chakra down at hurt him if we don't."

"He shall eventually become immune. I'm upset too, but I can't change his chakra nature." Mom replied, seeming to end the conversation. Which dad wasn't thrilled about, I was though. I don't like them arguing. But that thought was bounced away as I saw another person approaching. He looked like my parents as well, probably my big brother since was also a male. His faced was blank, but his eyes seemed to be filled with wonder . But he stopped firmly a foot away, as if something made him stop from showing how excited he was.

"Don't be shy Itachi, come say hello." Mom's voice vibrated against me, and it made me feel really comfortable. Itachi, as I now know was his name, stepped closer and peered at both Sasuke and me in our parents arms. I stretched out a hand, wanting to comfort him, and wanting to make him smile. He seemed like if he'd smile, which he probably didn't do often, it would be worth the effort. I remembered the movement I made before and grinned as wide as I could, making happy sounds.

He did smile, just a small quirk of the lips but it was there.

"Hold out your arms."

Itachi did as mom told him eagerly and I found myself being replaced in different arms. Itachi's arms to be exact. I giggled and touched his chin, feeling his soft and smooth skin.

"They're both so adorable!" Mom cooed as Sasuke awoke blinking away the cute sleepiness. Then me and him switched places, and I snuggled deeply into my dad's chest, already tired from just moving my arms and face. Dad's strong heartbeat lulled me completely asleep.


End file.
